A Night to Remember
by 808parawhore
Summary: Gwen's first party will be filled with laughs, heartbreak, memories, and fun! GwenxGeoff
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone 808parawhore here! I've honestly been a huge fan of GeoffxGwen even though their ship name doesn't sound attractive at all :P I thought about doing this as a one shot cannon but I'm thinking of breaking it down into a couple of chapters instead just to leave room for explanations, elaborations, and just goofing around~**

**Hopefully you'll like this first chapter and since it's Summer I'll have time to write more if people show that they're interested :)**

**Now without further delay, chapter one!**

_***Editor's note: I won't be doing this story as a stereotypical TDI after-party where only the members of the cast are there. There will be regular people amongst the crowd however the story will mostly focus on the cast.**_

_At least Geoff kept his promise_

After TDI Geoff had called Gwen to officially invite her to the party he promised to have before leaving on the Boat of Losers at the Dock of Shame. When she talked to Geoff over the phone she said that even though she was really excited to go she was still kind of nervous. Geoff wanted to make sure she had the best first party of her life so he told her he'd be more than okay if she invited some of her friends to come with!

When she told her friends about Geoff's party she was surprised to find out that a lot of them knew of him.

"Geoff invited you to his party? I heard they're like legendary.."

"As much as I'd rather paint my soul on the canvas that late at night, I've heard there hasn't been a single person who's regretted going to any of his parties."

"He's a real good host to, I've actually heard he spends more time taking care of the others there then he does actually enjoying his own party!"

_Woah, sounds like party boy actually has a serious side to him_

Now Gwen was getting out of her friends car who had brought the 4 of them to a huge house filled with music, drunk people dancing in the front, loud splashes coming from a pool in the back, and a happily smiling Geoff slowly walking over to greet Gwen.

"Gwen! Brah you made it! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show and I was actually getting kinda bummed that you'd miss out on your first party ya know?" Geoff said while flashing a smile.

Gwen started to lighten up a little bit and became less nervous knowing Geoff had actually been waiting for her to come.

"Sorry party animal, my friends here take a little too much time on their make-up so we were running a little late. And I'm not just talking about me and Melody here.." She said while pointing to one of her guy friends.

"Hey!" Josh said before he quickly turned away to check his reflection in his phone.

"No worries brah it's all good! We're all judge free here at Casa-de-Geoff! My friends are cool but hey, if anyone gives you problems say you just drank too much and it was a dare! Works every time my friend~" Geoff said smoothly without any effort.

"Wow, thanks Geoff.. You really do that good care of your guest!" Josh said.

"No problem my man, enjoy the party and it was nice to meet all of you!" Geoff said before jogging back to his house.

After jogging a couple of steps Geoff stopped in place and turned around.

"Hey dude! So I've learned Melody and Josh's name plus I already know Gwen but I didn't catch your name!" Geoff said while cupping his hands around his mouth to project his voice.

"Who me?"

"Yeah you!" Gwen said while nudging him in the side with her elbow. "Go on he won't bite."

"My name is Taylor but it's a girls name.." he said back to Geoff.

"Hey Taylor's a great name man, I mean look at Taylor Lautner! He's got girls fawning over him left and right and you guys share the same name!" Geoff said while giving him a thumbs up.

"Ha, hey thanks Geoff!" Taylor said while chuckling.

"No troubles at all big man, I gotta get back and make sure everyone is having a good time, see you guys inside!" Geoff said as he jogged back into the house.

"Wow so I guess all the rumors are true, he's an awesome guy!" Melody said while folding her arms in approval.

"He definitely is but sorry to disappoint you Mel, he's taken by a lax blonde surfer girl named Bridgette." Gwen said smiling to her friend.

"Hey enough of standing outside, lets get in there and have some fun! Goths gotta experience a party to hate it right? Josh said walking ahead of the others.

"Oh shut up and just enjoy tonight already!" Gwen said while laughing and following Josh to the door.

_Feels like tonight might be fun after all_

**Okay guys that's it for Chapter 1! Hopefully it's a good build up to the short series :) Please review and favorite even though not much is out yet! Make sure to follow if you want to keep up with when I'll be updating this story and leave your thoughts on what you think should be going on in the party! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! **

**Until next time-**  
**~808parawhore**


	2. Chapter 2

No comments, no reviews, but for now that's no problem :) It was only an intro but nothing major to explain so I get it no worries! Hopefully people will like this because honestly I'm always trying to find a Gwen x Geoff story :(

Well anyways here's Chapter 2!

_Who the fuck has a lake for their backyard?_

Gwen and her friends walked into the house as a group because they expected to get lots of odd looks from everyone as soon as they stepped foot into the most popular guy in town's party. What surprised her was that even though they looked, no one seemed to care; no one looked at them like they were going to crash the party or like they were social outcasts.

_I guess Geoff was right about his friends._

"Look it's Gwen from TDI! Can I have your autograph?!"

"Not quite the attention I was expecting but still, RUN!" Gwen said as she pulled her friends into one of the various halls.

Geoff's house was definitely huge, the front entrance itself looked like a hotel lobby and it seemed like the hallways went on forever.

"Hey lets check this place out already!" Melody said slowing down to a walk and trying to talk over the music.

"Let's hit the kitchen first, I was so nervous about tonight I forgot to eat!" Josh said while rubbing his stomach.

"Gwen do you know where the kitchen is?" Taylor asked.

"How the heck would I know? This is my first time at his house too you know!" Gwen said back.

"His house is only so big, come on guys lets take a look around and maybe we'll find it." Melody said while already starting to walk in front of the group.

The teens followed Melody while Gwen was trying to see if she could find any of the other TDI cast members who might be there. As the group walked through the living room they heard a sassy,

"Give up bitch, no way you can beat me!"

Gwen knew that voice anywhere, and if her hunch was right she'd know the next voice too.

"As if Heather, the day you beat me is the day I'll LET you beat me and tonight I feel like winning, just like I always do!"

Gwen told her friends to come on and check out the match. The two voices were coming from none other than Heather and Courtney. As they got closer they saw empty beer bottles littering the table they were arm wrestling on.

"Hah! I win Heather, you plan on downing another bottle or are you finally going to admit defeat?" Courtney said while holding up a beer.

"As if, gimme that shit cause we're going again!" Heather said while chugging the bottle.

"Holy crap that can't be good for them, there's like 6 bottles of beer on the table alone!" Josh said while looking at the two cat fighting girls.

The next match started and while Heather's back was to the doorway Courtney was able to see a pale goth looking girl standing next too who she assumed were her friends.

"GWEN!" Courtney happily yelled while slamming Heather's hand on the table causing her to fall over.

"Erg.." Heather said while slowly getting up and rubbing her head.

Courtney tossed another beer at Heather's head which caused her to fall back down.

"I can't believe it, you came!" Courtney said while giving Gwen a hug.

"Yeah well I'm having a hard time believing it too." Gwen chuckled while hugging Courtney back.

"Whoa is Heather okay?" Josh asked.

"Ehh, she should be but I could care less since she's the one that challenged me." Courtney said while crossing her arms.

"Hey Josh why don't you help her go find a room to sleep in, she looks pretty blacked out to me." Gwen said.

Josh walked over to pick up Heather.

"Geez, she's heavier than she looks, Taylor come give me a hand!" Josh said while motioning over to the group.

"Hey Gwen we'll cat. I came early to help Geoff set up and I told him it'd be a good idea to set up a few spare rooms for things like 'this'. Besides I can show them where the food is afterward" Courtney said while waving before heading off. "I'll see you later Gwen, it was nice meeting you too, uhh.."

"Melody" she said while a smile.

Courtney smiled back before going over and motioning over to the boys where to carry Heather.

"Well she seems nice, sorta." Melody said while walking back into the hall.

"Yeah she can be really sweet, but if you get on her bad side she can be a big bitch." Gwen said chuckling.

_THUD_

"Watch it brick house, some of us are trying to walk here!" Gwen said while backing up and rubbing her head.

"Brick house? Haven't heard that name in a while, it's nice to see you too Gwen." The voice said while putting his hands on his hips.

"DJ? Oh my gosh sorry, I didn't know it was you I bumped into!" Gwen said before giving him a hug.

"Nah, don't worry about it! Mama always says to forgive and forget so hey, what were we talking about?" DJ said with a wink.

Gwen giggled before putting her arm around Melody. "DJ this is my best friend Melody, Geoff said I could bring some of my friends to the party!"

"Hey that's cool, that's cool! I wasn't too sure about this party either so I brought some of my boys from back home too, they upstairs and I'm sure they'd love to meet you!" DJ said with a smile.

"I'll have to take a rain check on that DJ, I'm still looking around for people from the show. But why don't you take Melody? I'm sure she'd actually like to have fun here instead of having me bring her down the whole time!" Gwen said while lightly punching her friends arm.

"Oh Gwen it's no big deal!"

"No no it's okay I can handle myself! I thought everyone was going to give me a hard time here but everyone's been so nice and friendly! Go on and have fun!" Gwen said while pushing Melody towards DJ.

"Well.."

"I'll be fine, DJ go let her meet your friends, I know he'll take good care of you." Gwen said with a smile.

Oh alright, but text me if you need anything okay?" Melody said while pulling out her phone to turn the ringer on.

"Oh would you quite worrying? I'm supposed to be the nervous one here!" Gwen said while a chuckle.

"Don't worry Melody, me and my boys have nothing but respect for woman." DJ said while walking downstairs with her.

Gwen made her way out into the living room; people were dancing everywhere and the music was blasting into the air. She wanted to head outside to see if she could fine anyone else, also she needed some fresh air because it was getting hot and stuffy around here. She looked over the crowd and saw the opened sliding door on the other side then started to head over.

"Excuse me, sorry, just trying to cut through, hey watch it!" Gwen said as she tried to cut here way through the crowd.

She was getting through the crowd slower and slower as more people started to crowd her when suddenly it kicked in, her claustrophobia. Everything seemed so close together, the space around her was getting smaller and smaller and she started to feel herself falling backwards before suddenly being stopped. Before she could see what happened she was being pulled through the crowd from the same direction she walked in. Finally at the end, she put her hands on her knees and took deep breaths just as her psychiatrist told her to do after she's had an episode.

"Hey Gwen, you alright?" The voice said before putting a hand out.

"Thanks Trent, I thought I was going to collapse right there in the middle of everyone.." Gwen said while taking his hand.

"You didn't look too hot out there so I'd figure you might need some help there, *hiccup* babe."

Gwen looked up and saw a grin that was a little to wide for a sober Trent.

"Trent, you know we're not official yet. But thank you, I still appreciate you pulling me out like that." Gwen said while giving him a hug.

"Hey look Gwen, giving someone blue balls all the time ain't gonna fly." Trent said a face that Gwen could easily tell was red now in the light.

"Easy there tiger, looks like someone had a little too much to drink tonight." Gwen said while crossing her arms and giving him a look.

"Yeah well, maybe I might've taken some shots with Duncan to try and beat him in a drinking contest.." Trent said looking a little guilty as he said it.

"Why don't you just show me a room that I can lie down in? I'm still pretty shaken up and it would prove you're not a total ass while intoxicated." Gwen said.

"Sorry Gwen, I think there are 3 rooms upstairs that you can use but you better use Geoff's since no one else is allowed in there." Trent said while pointing over the shoulder to the stairs with his thumb.

"Why would you tell me to go in there if you just said no one is allowed to be in there?" Gwen said while looking confused.

"Cause only TDI cast can be in there, he told me it's the room with the biggest bed and that he trusted us to be in there but no one else." Trent said while rubbing his head.

"Well thank you then, looks like you won't be a total ass tonight after all!" Gwen said while giving Trent a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the stairs.

Upstairs she found a room the the sign "Do not enter, TDI only!" taped on it.

As she pushed open the door she suddenly felt it bump into something.

"Owwwwwww.." The voice said from behind the door.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Gwen said while taking her hand off the doorknowb.

"Bitch, that made my head ring even more than it already does!.." Heather said while pulling the door open all the way.

"Heather I said I'm sorry, it's not like I did it on purpose!" Gwen said slightly irritated.

"I'm so sure." She said while rubbing her head and walking around Gwen to the stairs.

"Hey make sure you look out and don't fall down the-"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Stairs.." Gwen said while shaking her head and locking the door behind her.

The room was decently lit from the party going on outside so she looked around Geoff's room. There were lots of pictures of him in his room including ones of him lassoing cattle, white water rafting, surfing, in his football uniform, and one she was taken back by. She picked up the picture lying on the desk, it was of her and Geoff smiling back at camp on the Dock of Shame as he was he was headed to the Boat of Losers.

"I can't believe he kept this photo of us.." Gwen whispered said while bringing the picture closer to her face.

She smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. "So he really meant it when he said he wanted me to come.."

Gwen put back the picture and continued to look around the room. She saw tons of trophies and posters of famous rock stars along with a big screen T.V. and a small mini fridge.  
"The guy's got everything he could possibly need!" Gwen thought to herself while plopping onto the bed. She landed of a soft lump under the pillow, curious as to what happened she lifted it up.

"He sleeps with a stuffed koala?" Gwen said almost bursting into laughter.

Gwen put the koala back and looked around a little bit more before finally noticing what was outside of his window. When she heard the splash from the front she thought it was a pool, not a lake!

"Geoff didn't mention anything about having a lake connected to his back yard, no wonder his parties are so popular!" Gwen thought in amazement. As she took a look around at the ground she saw a docked boat, several canoes lying close to the water, and the big party animal himself!

* * *

"Guess I better say hi to him in person. But really, who the fuck as a lake for a backyard?"

**Okay so I won't be constantly updating this and it's only about 2/3 through what I normally do but I tried to make this installment as pleasing as possible! Thank you for the views and please review to let me know if you like or dislike this story! (P.S. Writing style is inconstant some times but it'll be fixed soon enough.**


End file.
